City of Monsters
City of Monsters is the thirty-fifth episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Act One Not long after reuniting with the Doctor, Julian and his friends discuss plans to go to London is 1963 and specifically to meet The Beatles. Amy and some of the other girls want to meet John Lennon instead of Ringo Starr, because Amy says "There's no such thing as a sexy drummer". The Doctor begins to describe London 1963 as "the coolest place in the the galaxy": the Kinks, Sean Connery as James Bond, The Beatles' first two albums, Mary Quant... Landing near Nelson's Column, they find a devastated city. Someone or something has changed time. While investigating, Xena sees a woman named Sylvia running from a Transylian soldier, who proclaims her to be the free human being. She detonates some dynamite, temporarily incapacitating the Transylian, and before fleeing into the Underground below through a manhole. Along with Xena, Lexington and Spider-Girl, the Doctor and Amy decide to follow her and sneak past the remaining soldiers to push a wrecked taxi into a barricade barring an Underground entrance. Now in Charing Cross Station, the Doctor, Xena, Lexington, Spider-Girl and Amy find Sylvia, who reveals that the soldiers of Zs'Skayr's Army invaded the planet by opening a "rift in the city which unleashed thousands of soldiers, who invaded and transformed the planet below. The army was annihilated and, soon after, resistance groups were also killed, until only she remains. The Doctor explains that the Dark Legion have never had the power to alter time so dramatically, but before he can continue she says that to survive they will have to keep moving, as soldiers will soon be on the way. Sure enough, a Loboan appears and they sneak down a tunnel in the Underground after rewiring its fuse box so the tracks are not dangerous anymore. Before they can escape and leave a trap for the Loboan, it catches up with them and kills Sylvia. The Doctor. Xena, Lexington, Spider-Girl and Amy escape, and the Loboan sets off the trap, presumably destroying itself. Act Two The group soon returns to the Tardis and explains what happened. Both Donatello and the Doctor use Ben's Omnitrix to search for Zs'Skayr, convinced that he is behind this. They soon find him in the Dalek capital city, Kaalann on the Dalek homeworld of Skaro. Last time he saw it, it was in ruins and the Daleks had fled, but Zs'Skayr seems to have rebuilt the city. After materialising in Kaalann, Amy begins to fade out of existence. The Doctor says now the human race has been converted into monsters, she is a living paradox, and the TARDIS can only protect her for so long. Donatello and Lexington go into the Dalek facility to find the components of a chronon blocker to stabilize Amy's condition. After sneaking past monsters to get a Dalekanium coil and a Kontron crystal, the two return to Amy and construct the chronon blocker, which stops Amy from fading. The Doctor says that to find out how Zs'Skayr's Army has gained so much power, they will need to find the Supreme Council Chamber - but first they'll have to check who's there from the Visualiser room guarded externally by a Loboan and internally by the "Librarian Dalek" monitoring the visualisers. After entering the visualiser room and using the three security consoles to deactivate the Visualiser Eye, the Doctor, Amy and the others see that Zs'Skayr is in the Supreme Council Chamber with a device, which the Doctor says is probably the cause of the time interference. He also notices some unusual temporal coordinates. After taking the lift to the top of the facility, they are captured by Crujo and taken to Zs'Skayr. When the Doctor warns Zs'Skayr that his change to the timeline will result in huge damage to the continuum, Zs'Skayr shows him the Eye of Time, once controlled by the Time Lords, but now in the hands of his army. Zs'Skayr boasts that with the Eye of Time, he'll be a Time Lord himself. After explaining what the Eye is to Amy and the others, the Doctor distracts Z'Skayr and everyone flees through the Eye. Act Three The Doctor and the others appear in the ruined Supreme Council Chamber. They have traveled back in time to a point in which the city is shattered by the Last Great Time War and not yet rebuilt. The Doctor says that this is where the temporal coordinates he saw earlier led to. They set a trap for Zs'Skayr's Army who have been sent by Zs'Skayr to pursue them and then go to the visualiser room. In the visualiser room, Donatello removes the device in the visualiser eye that is connected to all Dalek vision. He sends Amy and Korra to find a Dalek gun and a Dalek eyestalk in the old facility so that he can use the pieces to construct a device which will limit Dalek vision. Amy is beginning to fade in and out of existence again, but this temporary invisibility proves to be an advantage. She and Korra evade patrols and Varga plants to get the pieces and return to the Doctor, who assembles the device. He says if they can connect it to the old Emperor's pedestal, they can boost the range and blind all the attacking monsters. In the Supreme Council Chamber, Zs'Skayr is preparing the Eye of Time for his impending attack on London and Earth. Amy runs ahead with the device because of her fading in and out of existence, and puts the device in place. The monsterss are blinded and begin randomly attacking each other. Avoiding the attacks, the Doctor and the others disable the generator to free the Eye, gets to Amy and jumps into the Eye before it disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6